1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a GaN-based group III-V compound semiconductor light emitting device, and more particularly, to a flip-chip semiconductor light emitting device in which a highly-reflective layer is formed on a sidewall of a GaN layer including an active layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor light emitting diode (LED) is widely used in fields of communication such as optical communication or in a device such as a compact disc player (CDP) or in a digital versatile disc player (DVDP), as a means for transmitting data or writing and reading data. A semiconductor LED has a wider application such as a large-sized outdoor electric sign or a backlight for an LCD.
An LED using a GaN-based compound semiconductor is small and has low power consumption. In particular, a GaN-based compound semiconductor has a high light-emitting strength and a high brightness, and thus is used in outdoor displays.
When an active region of a flip-chip LED using a GaN-based compound semiconductor is 300×300 μm2, the LED is generally driven at an input power of 0.06 W. However, when the LED is installed for illumination, the LED should be driven at an input power of 10 W. To this end, it is essential to design a large-sized chip having an active region of 3000×3000 μm2. It is important in such a large-sized chip to reduce the loss of light that is emitted to the outside through a sidewall of a GaN layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,689 discloses a technique in which a plurality of dielectric stacks are stacked on a mesa wall, and a highly-reflective coating layer is formed, thereby improving efficiency for extracting light from a light emitting diode (LED).